Fallen Star
by DragonFire330
Summary: His heart broke the moment he saw them
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

The sound of footsteps beating on the cold stone ground and soft sobs were heard travelling through the dark forest.

His heart broke the moment he saw them, he thought he had been enough, that he was happy. He knew now that he had been wrong. Seeing him kiss and hold HER and tell her softly that he would never choose anyone over her. That he would drop him in a minute just to be with her, saying that he loved her.

A sob racked though his body as he saw that image running through his head. His once beautiful ocean blue eyes had dimmed into a cloudy blue; there was no longer the spark of life. They held no shine, only a lifeless gleam, showing the steel wall he had put up to bloke all emotions and memories that were once showing.

All that was left was a cold shell of his once sparkling personality. On the face that once held a perfect smile, was now blank and expressionless.

He stopped running; he no longer sobbed for his broken heart, his lost love, only standing there motionless. Unable to stop the pain that was running through his body. Unable to stop the memories running through his head.

All the hateful stares, the images of the people who said he didn't deserve love, saying that he was a monster. They only saw what his father had sealed within him, the demon, never him. He thought he had been different, but now he saw that he had been mislead, that everything he had said had been a lie.

He stood there lifeless; in the pitch black forest all those thoughts and images flashing before him. Pushing them to the back of his head and ripping off the necklace and ring he had got him, throwing them to the ground.

He started walking towards the next village where no one knew him. A fresh start. Away from the stares and the lies and him.

With his last thought 'I won't love or let anyone in again.' He set off into the night, never looking back, only looking to what his future hold.

I only reposted to fix all spelling and grammar mistakes (when i re-read it, there were a fewL, opps) Anyway thanks for the reviews though i did get one about stating it's a yaoi in the summary or the first chapter, to this person your an idiot if you didn't realise that in the first chapter, i mean come on its obvious in the second paragraph, idiot, would say more rude thing but seriously how stupid can you be. As for my other story it's nearly finished, so i will hopefully be posting it soonJ. Again thanks for the reviews i previously got. Oh and seriously read 'Dark Gifts by lazycrazykitten it's only on adultfanfiction though.

Dragon


	2. GoRoden Yoru

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 1 – Go-Roden Yoru**

Blank eyes stared at the dead bodies lying on the floor. He knew he was close to his destination. He knew the only reason he pushed himself forward was because of the kit he's carrying. Kyuubi had told him about a month ago that he was carrying and the reason behind it.

**Flashback **

_Naruto stared into the toilet bowl he had once again lost his dinner to. _

'_Kyuubi what's wrong with me?'_

'_You're holding the bastards kit Naruto' _

'_WHAT how is that possible i'm a guy' Naruto was shocked _

'_That would be because of me kit, since i was sealed into you, you've been slowly turning into a demon, a powerful one at that, and all powerful male demons can carry children' Naruto put a hand on his stomach. _

'_How far?'_

'_about 2 months, unlike human women you won't have morning sickness, but you will have aversions to some foods, plus a change in smell, only other demons will recognise you as pregnant like that, you'll know because you'll start wanting to make a nest'_

'_Oh what's the nearest demon village?'_

'_Go-Ruden Yoru, it's about 50 miles from here'_

'_Thanks Ky'_

**End of Flashback**

'These are warnings Kit be careful from here'

Running through the dense forest. Naruto avoided any and all traps, as he finally saw the village in his sights.

"What do yo…" the male demon sniffed the air before he finished.

"Sorry, is there a problem with your child or are you running from the _human_ village" he spat out the word human like it was a disease.

"The second please say you'll help me" Naruto began to tear up at the thought of not being welcome in another village, 'where are all these emotions coming from, god I feel like a girl'.

"We get demons like this all the time, so yes we should, _some demons think humans are nice and then come to us when their kicked out"_ he mumbled the last part "Ochitsuita, take him to the leader"

The demon named Ochitsuita came out from behind the wall, he had dark purple hair that went down to his thighs, gleaming red eyes and ruby red tribal marking that went across his face and down his arms.

"Of course" Naruto looked at him nervously, not sure whether to trust him or run like the wind.

'Kit it's ok I know him, he won't hurt you unless told to'

'Are y-you sure Ky, he has a weird look in his eye'


	3. Kaze

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

_**Chapter 2 – Kaze**_

Naruto followed Ochitsuita through the village, looking at all the amazing buildings. None of the buildings were the same, ranging from different colours, to different shapes and sizes. The villagers were different too, a lot had animal ears and tails, and some had scales. Naruto kept thinking about how different it was to Konoha.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was walking through the village, trying to ignore all the hateful glares, the women moving their children away from him._

'_Stupid humans, when I get out of here I'll show them that I'm the demon, idiot'_

'_One, you'll never get out unless I figure out the way, Two, still looking, Three, ignore them, they do it to me not you'_

'_But it's because of me'_

'_Oh now you get a conscience'_

'_Ha Ha kit'_

"_What's he still doing here? That monster"_

"_They should have killed him when they got had the chance"_

_Naruto just looked down and carried on walking. Kyuubi however had murderous thoughts going threw his head on how to dispose of them._

**End of Flashback**

An old lady smiled at him as he walked passed, and he smiled a shy smile back.

"We're here" Ochitsuita said in his cold tone.

Naruto stopped and looked up to see a large blue building, with two guards outside the main door.

"Go in he's waiting" one of the guards said

Naruto looked up hesitantly at Ochitsuita, when he nodded; Naruto walked through the doors and was shown the way by another guard.

Thoughts went back to Tsunade. When she sent him on the mission, was when he found out.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto come in" Tsunade looked up from her desk and smiled 'he always manages to do that to me'_

_Naruto smiled and said "You needed me Baa-chan"_

"_Yes brat I need you to deliver these scrolls to the Kazekama"_

"_Gaara, yay, I get to see him again I wonder how Kiba is" Naruto beamed at the thought of seeing his friends again._

"_I'll get packed right away"_

_Naruto ran down to the Uchiha district, where him and his lover Sasuke lived. He slowly made his way to the stairs, when he saw the bedroom door ajar with light streaming out of it 'odd Sasuke's suppose to be running errands'_

_Naruto peeked in to see what was going on and gasped when he saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. When they pulled apart, Sasuke said "I love you, Sakura"_

_Naruto now had tears running down his face when he heard the man he loved say that, to another person 'now I know why he never said it to me'_

"_When are you going to get rid of him, Sasuke" Sakura said with malice in her eyes._

"_Today when he comes home, I'm breaking it off, he can't give me what I want, but you can Sakura, the only reason I dated him was because I pitied him" he slid his hand down her cheek._

_Naruto had seen enough, he quickly whispered "Well Sasuke you will never have to see me again. I never needed your pity Sasuke, I thought you understood me, but I guess I was wrong" he then quietly and quickly ran out of the house, towards the main gate. _

_The guards outside it knew he was going on a mission so never questioned him. He quickly delivered the scrolls to Gaara and left quickly without saying a word. As soon as he made it out, he ran and never looked back._

**End of Flashback**

"You may go in now" the guard looked down at him with sadness in his eyes, like he knew what Naruto was going through.

Naruto quickly wiped the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and entered.

"H-Hello" Naruto stammered

The demon at the desk look up, he had white hair, only coming up to his mid-back, his eyes were a stunning ivory colour, and he had two white wolf eyes on the side of his head. Naruto presumed that he had a white tail under his formal clothes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume"

Naruto only nodded afraid that he would stammer again.

"Well, I'm Kaze, what help do you need? And I can offer you a job, depending on what it is of course" the demon now deemed Kaze, smiled softly at him, showing his sharp canines.

"A home would be nice, and hospital appointments, to check up on my kit, and if it's not any trouble, I would like a teaching job, maybe teaching the children ninja skills, I used to be an Anbu in my old village, but I want to be able to raise my kit, though I will go on missions if you want" Naruto said softly.

"mm we'll do that, not many would offer to be a teacher and go on missions if needed, while caring for a cub, but if you're sure, then yes, tell Ochitsuita to take you to the hospital and get your check up, and make sure to schedule more, then tell him to bring you back here so we can get you a flat, ok"

Naruto smiled and said his thanks as he turned to leave.


	4. Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 3 - Konoha**

'Where are you dobe? Wait I shouldn't care if he's gone, he couldn't give me what I want, Sakura can, now I can get her to carry my children and become my wife. Why do I get a nauseous feeling every time I think that?

"Sasuke, sweetie" Sasuke cringed at the name "Why are you looking so down?" 'Probably because you won't leave me alone'

"You should be happy now that baka is gone, we should celebrate" Sakura said the last bit in what she thought was a seductive tone.

'O god why did I choose her, I prefer the dobe to this'

"No"

"Come on Sasuke, you know you can't resist" she swayed her hips at him.

"I said no Sakura go bother someone else, god you're annoying" As Sasuke said that, he began to slowly walk away.

**Hokages Office**

"How is the search going Kakashi?" Tsunade said hopefully.

"No we can't find a single trace of him in the forest or the nearby villages" Kakashi said grimly

"That's not true" Shikamaru's voice rang though the quite office.

"We found these trampled in the road" Shika lifted his hand and opened it to show them the contents.

Right in the middle was a blue sapphire necklace and an onyx ring.

"Get Sasuke he'll know if their Naruto's or just something someone dropped." Tsunade said with a sign. As much as she hated Sasuke, she needed him to help find Naruto, her gaki.

"Hai" Kakashi said leaving Shika alone with the Hokage.

"You checked for foot tracks and chakra signatures"

"Yes we found a trace but it ended 2 minutes away." Shika sign, he could guess the reason Naruto left and he just appeared with Kakashi.

"You needed me Hokage"

"Yes, _Sasuke_" she said his name with so much venom that he shook a little before sorting himself out.

"Are any of these items Naruto's" she preceded to get the necklace and ring from Shika and place them down on the desk.

Sasuke took one look at them and knew 'I know he hates me for what I did but he never took off that necklace even when I went to the snakes lair and he was set out to bring me back to this village' his heart clenched painfully at the thought of Naruto hating him ' and the ring, maybe he knew that I put a chakra suppresser so he wouldn't be able to attack me or escape me, no he did it because he saw me with Sakura, and left without saying a thing'

"Yes, I gave him the necklace before the chuunin exams for his birthday, and the ring was the promise ring I gave him"

"Alright you can leave" Tsunade waved her hand towards the door.

"No"

Tsunade's head shot up, a look of anger on her face.

"What did you say?"

"No, I want to help look for my dobe" Sasuke said blankly

"Your dobe, troublesome, he isn't yours, you cheated on him with_ Sakura_, who in their right mind would do something like that and then say that their ex is theirs" Shika was pissed, and he was going to yell at the prissy Uchiha, till he got his point across.

"You wanted to get rid of him, so you could revive the Uchiha clan, but he didn't just leave you, like you wanted, he deserted you and the village because of what you did, and he left thinking that if the one person he thought loved him couldn't or didn't, then no one could, now you picked Sakura over him, so he isn't yours and he never was, now go back to your little slut."

**Go-Ruden Yuro**

"So is everything alright with your cub Naruto" Kaze said without looking up from his paper work.

"Y-Yes, my kit is fine, I just need to eat and relax more and next time I'll be able to see my kit and be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl" Naruto was shocked that he actually cared 'he would make a great mate – w-what where the hell did that come from, damn these instincts'

"That's great, now here's your house key, Ochitsuita will show you where it is, you won't be able to work till your cub is at least two months old, I won't allow it, since the doctors said you need lots of rest, I'll get Yuri to help you shop for clothes and food, she'll also stay to care for you in those difficult months, now you probably already know that we get a few demon's like you around, most of them live in the area near your house, so ask them anything if you have problems, ok now your free to go" Kaze said warmly.

"H-Hai and T-Thank you" Naruto closed the door and followed Ochitsuita to his new house, it wasn't as big as the house he lived in with Sasuke but it had a warm homey feel to it unlike the Uchiha house that just felt cold.

'I can finally start my new life, with my kit' That thought alone brought a loving smile to Naruto face and Ochitsuita notice, and he knew that he never wanted this sweet demon to be sad again and would do anything to make him smile like that again.


	5. Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 4 – Twins**

**Konoha**

Sasuke was in shock, looking at Shika, he had wanted to get rid of Naruto but he didn't want him to leave the village 'I wonder how much he knows and did Naruto see him before he left'

"How do you know I was cheating on him with Sakura?"

"She was bragging it to Ino, you bastard, even Ino looked at her with discus, you messed with Naruto, now you have to pay and there are a lot of people after you, Naruto had friends and people who cared about him, and they want to kill you."

'Shit I forgot that, even if Naruto was still here, they would kill me for hurting him, not that they could of course'

"I regret what i….."

Shika cut him off saying "Don't you dare finish that sentence Uchiha; I know full well that you don't"

At that Shika turned and left leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

**Go-Ruden Yuro (two months later)**

"You don't have to help me, I can do this myself." Naruto said while smiling at Ochitsuita.

"I know but Yuri said you shouldn't carry anything heavy"

"Oh yes and teddy bears and infant clothing is so heavy, at least I have a big strong man to help me carry them" Naruto rolled his eyes, and passing demons giggled.

Ochitsuita blushed, and ducked his head "I just didn't want you hurting yourself"

Naruto's eyes softened at that "I know but I can do things myself"

"Yes but you have become like a baby brother to me Naruto, and I want to help you in any way possible"

"Mmm, you've become like a brother to me too, but I know the reason you came today of all days Yuri is coming back from her trip, and you want to see how she is, you have a crush on her don't you"

"I like her… plus I'm not the only one who has a mate in mind. How is Kaze by the way?"

Naruto blushed "I d-don't know I-I'm seeing him later, he w-wants to know how the baby or should I say babies are doing"

"That's great Naruto, he really does need a mate, but he's never liked … wait did you say babies?"

"Yes twins, I'm having twins," Naruto's smiled softly, Ochitsuita looked at him and hoped that Kaze was able to see the really Naruto, and not the false happy one.

**Kaze's Office**

"Naru, how are you and the little one?" Kaze asked while smiling softly at Naruto's blush

"A-actually its babies, I'm having twins"

"Twins, that's great Naru, my little Naru" this said Naruto's blush deepened

"Naruto, I've been thinking about this for a while and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight or tomorrow, which ever best suites you of course, I mean you don't have to"

Naruto interrupted him "yes, I would love to"

**Konoha**

"Sasuke, I was wondering, when should we plan the wedding, I mean we should plan before everyone knows that we're engaged" Sakura was babbling again

"SAKURA for the last time we are not getting married, we aren't engaged, I would never lower myself to marry someone as annoying as you, the only thing your good for is a quick shag, and your horrible at that" Sasuke was beginning to really get annoyed with her always hanging on him, all he wanted to think about was getting _his_ Naruto back.

"B-but you said"

"I said nothing; I only used you to get rid of Naruto"

"I refuse to believe that Sasuke, I'll wait for you to come to your senses and then we can…"

Sasuke blocked her off there 'If I was Naruto where would I go if I was running from my loved one?... Kyuubi'


	6. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 5 – Found**

"Welcome Kazekage, we thank you in adding us to find Naruto" Tsunade said

"He was our friend to Tsunade, plus I think Shukaku knows of a village that Kyuubi would have taken Naruto to" Gaara looked over everyone in the room and glared at Sasuke and Sakura. He felt a hand placed on his should and gazed lovingly at Kiba.

"He's right Naruto listened to Kyuubi, thought of him as his mother or father, anyway the point is Kyuubi thought of him as a kit, and would protect him anyway possible" Kiba said seriously

"He's right, but it will be hard to get there they have traps fare greater than ones we would think of, we would need a special team for it"

"Ok well you and Kiba are obviously going to go, and Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Lee and TenTen, will go with you to help"

"Wait I'm going as well, I want to find Naruto as well" they all turned to look at Sasuke

"If Sasuke's going so am I" Sakura said with confidence 'why does Sasuke want to find that baka, well i'm not going to let Naruto near Sasuke'

"Why would I send either of you, you did betray him"

"I want to apologize; I was scared and didn't know..."

"Bullshit Uchiha, you just want what you can't have" Kiba glared at him, he jumped when arms wrapped around his waist.

"I think it would be a good idea to let them come" Gaara smirked, while the others were shocked at what he said.

'Glad you liked my idea brat, demons hate cheaters they will make him pay, and seeing as Naruto makes people love him instantly, the leader will probably kill, to avenge him, so to speak, hehehe'

'He deserves everything that comes to him'

"WHAT, why would we do that?" Kiba screamed

"Trust me demons make cheaters pay" Gaara whispered in his ear

**Go-Ruden Yuro**

"Naruto you ready to go" Kaze looked at Naruto with a soft smile, he looked beautiful dressed in a black Shirt that showed the curve of his four month belly, and black trousers and orange trainers, 'beautiful' was the only word going through his head.

"You look gorgeous" Naruto blushed and smiled shyly

"You don't look bad yourself" Kaze was wearing a white button up shirt with grey jeans.

Kaze smirked "Come on lets go, the café I want to take you to is down the road"

**With the Team**

"Are you sure it's down here" Neji asked looking around the, what looked to be an empty forest.

"Yes Shukaku said this way"

"Look there…" Kiba didn't finish as his world went black

**With Naruto and Kaze**

"Sir sorry to interrupted but we have intruders, leaf ninja by the looks of it" a guard rushed

"Leaf that's Konoha, my old village, I wonder why they're here" Naruto said with confusion

"To find you perhaps" Kaze eyes wondered over to the guard

"Bring them to my office we'll be there shortly" the guard nods "Naruto, I know you might not want to see them but we should settle this, for you and your cubs" as he said that he placed a hand on Naruto's stomach, while Naruto's eyes held the pain the he longed to forget.

**Kaze's Office**

"At least we're in the village" Ino said trying to get their hopes up

"AS PRISONERS, I don't even think _Naruto's_ worth this" Sakura spat his name out with venom.

"Then why did you come, you ungrateful little whore" to everyone's shock it was sweet loving Choji who said this.

Everyone spun around when they heard the door open, and gasped when Naruto entered with a full round stomach and also at the beautiful man following him.

"Well what do we have here, you lot have some explaining to do, because you interrupted mine and Naru's date by entering my land" Kaze wrapped an arm around Naruto, while Naruto himself was shocked by the amount of people that had been looking for him.

"We were looking for Naruto; we were worried about him…"

"Name" Kaze stated

"Gaara, holder of Shukaku" Kaze looked him up and down he could feel the demons energy rolling off him.

"Reason for trespassing" Kaze looked down on him

"We came to see Naruto" Naruto looked at Gaara

"Well I'm here, and I'm fine, you can return to Konoha" They were shock at how cold Naruto's voice was to them and how cold his eyes were.

"Well you ungrateful little slut, looks like your letting yourself go, are you spreading your legs for this man, just to get around" Sakura looked smug at Naruto, but was shocked when his face remained blank.

"I'm not the slut, you are and you idiot, I'm pregnant not fat or are you forgetting that I'm the holder of Kyuubi" Naruto sneered at her.

They all looked at Naruto Speechless; they heard nothing past Naruto saying _'I'm pregnant'_


	7. Shocked

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 6 – Shocked**

"Naru I think you've broken them" Kaze said, amusement sparkling in his eyes, as he watched the humans effortlessly imitate a school of fish.

"You should leave before you over stay your welcome, though some already have" Naruto gave a pointed glance to Sakura.

"Naruto are you telling us the truth" Gaara looked at Kiba who asked it, and he saw conflict in his eyes, Gaara knew that Kiba wanted children but he didn't know that with the help of his inner demon they could do it together.

"Yes, I am, I wouldn't lie about something like this and you know that, plus do you really think that I would let myself go" Naruto cold tone had a hint of humour by the end of the sentence.

Sasuke was in a state of shock, he had wanted to get rid of Naruto because he couldn't give him what he wanted but it seems he was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL, why wouldn't you tell me if you were pregnant" he was livid, even though he knew why Naruto left him, but he was his and that man next to HIS Naruto said they were on a date while he's pregnant with HIS children, he wouldn't allow it.

"FIRSTLY you have no right to MY kits, SECONDLY you were cheating on me with the pink haired slut, and THIRDLY I didn't know until AFTER I left that hell hole. You were going to 'get rid of me', so what the HELL makes you think I would come running back after I found out I was pregnant. I don't need your protection if that's what you're thinking, I'm happy here and I'm not leaving here for anything or anyone." Naruto started panting after his tirade, while still glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto calm down, this can't be good for the cubs" Kaze rested a hand on Naruto's belly, but Shika notice a different spark in his eye that was one Sasuke never had when looking at Naruto.

"He's right Naruto, your err Kits, won't handle the stress well, I'm Shikamaru" he held out his hand to Kaze, if he was right about what he thought that spark was this man would be perfect for Naruto.

Kaze took the offered hand "I'm Kaze"

"Nice to meet you, all of us here, except pinkie and emo over there, just wanted to see if Naruto was alright, are you taking care of him?" Kaze looked at this man in front of him and looked him up and down, he seemed to really care for Naruto, but before he had a chance to answer…

"Wait your PREGNANT with MY Sasuke's child, I knew you were a freak and a monster" everyone turned to look at her.

"Miss, what is it, Pinkie, Male's getting pregnant is perfectly normal for demons, and if you call Naruto a freak or a monster again, I will rip out your throat so that no one will have to here that retched voice again" Kaze stared coldly at 'Pinkie'.

"My name is Sakura"

"I don't care what your name is; you will never call my angel that again"

"YOUR angel Naruto is mine" Sasuke said with venom

"I'm not yours Sasuke, the moment you started cheating you lost that right" Naruto seethed.

"I was scared about my feelings…" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence.

"You knew very well what you were doing, Sasuke, and I heard what you thought of our relationship or don't you remember saying _'Today when he comes home, I'm breaking it off, he can't give me what I want, but you can Sakura, the only reason I dated him was because I pitied him'_" Naruto mocked his voice at the end,

"I never needed your _pity_" Naruto spat out the word "I only ever needed someone to care for me, to love me for who and what I am. I guess I made a mistake thinking you were capable of loving anyone but yourself. Don't try and redeem yourself. You're throwing away Sakura, and only because you found out I could have children and you think you can control me." Naruto was beyond angry.

Kaze could see Naruto's eyes turning red and his fangs and claws growing. From what he heard, this Sasuke was more trouble than he's worth, and he had caused his Naruto pain.

"Alright I've heard enough; guards take them to the cells. I'll deal with them tomorrow" Kaze then took Naruto by the hand and led him out.

"Are you alright" Naruto look at him and Kaze saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Naruto your going to be fine I promise you" Kaze took Naruto into an embrace and whispered comforting words into his ears.

All the while, thinking about how he could punish the ones who caused him this pain, and what he should do about the others.


	8. Dungeon

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 7 Dungeon **

Kaze looked lovingly at the sleeping blonde in his arms, 'I can't believe that anyone would think of you as a monster, my little angle'. He placed Naruto down onto a couch in the room next to his office and walked out to talk to Naruto's 'friends'.

"You say you care for Naruto but how do I know you're telling the truth" he gazed around, taking in all their facial expressions.

The one called Shikamaru spoke first "We never approved of Naruto's relationship with Sasuke, knowing that he was a bastard, only looking for one thing. We care about Naruto a lot we have known for a while what Naruto contains but we don't care. To us Naruto will only ever be Naruto." Each one of the humans nodded their heads.

"I'll decide what to do with you and the monsters down in the dungeons tomorrow. Guards take them to their quarters." Kaze signed and went to get Naruto to carry him home.

**Next Day**

"Bring them in" Kaze said to the guard next to the door. He had heard Pinkie's screams all night and all morning, and he was getting a headache. 'Should have stayed at Angels like he offered, but nooo he had paper work to finish'

"You can't do this to me, I'm way more important than that slut" Sakura screamed

"Keep saying that and I'll just keep you down there" Kaze smirked at her "Chain her to the wall"

"And the male sir" The Guard sneered at Sasuke

"On his knees in front of me, he has some explaining to do" Kaze stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of the desk. Watching as Sasuke was thrown down onto his knees and Sakura was thrown on the wall, smacking her head against it and looking at him with fear and defiance in her eyes as she was chained up.

"Why do you believe that you have any right to my angel's life?"

Sasuke glared at the man when he said Naruto was his angel. "Because he's mine and will always be mine"

Kaze sneered down at Sasuke "Is that so, Naruto doesn't seem to think so. He wants nothing to do with you and after his explanation I understand why. You cheated on him with Pinkie the Whore over there. I believe, no I know that you have no right to Naruto at all."

"Now Angel doesn't want me to hurt you only to ban you from the village and to never see you again but I've got a better idea, I know it goes against his wishes but we HATE cheaters. So I've decided to…"


	9. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 8 – Punishment**

"…to make sure you can never do this kind of thing again" Kaze looked down at Sasuke with a smirk that sent chills down Sasuke's spine. "But you see I'm having difficulty thinking of what to pick, or I decided to call in some back up someone who has become like a brother to Naruto, Ochi come in here and help me decide"

Ochitsuita walked into the room sending a deadly glare to both Sasuke and Sakura

"What are the ideas that you can't decide on, sir"

"I wanted to do something that will hurt his pride and well be just plan painful, I come down to two ideas, but I just can't decide" Kaze had that smirk on that meant pain, Ochitsuita notice and shivered glad he was not on the receiving end, he had seen the last person at the beginning and the end and it was NOT a pretty sight.

"And they are…"

"Oh yes, castration is my favourite one or giving off as a brood mare for another demon of course with a FULLY functional womb and what not, and also included in that package, absolutely know chakra it would be given completely to the child"

Ochi thought about it, while the first one had a pleasant tone to it, the second idea was better by far as it caused him to be in pain a lot and make him rethink his actions again and again, hehe. Also it amused him to no end how Sasuke had paled a drastically at each idea.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN HE'S TO PO…" Kaze's hand wrapped around her throat cutting off the sentence.

"I'll deal with you in a minute, though one of you punishments will be to cut out your tongue so I don't have to listen to your voice EVER again" Sakura shook at the venom in his voice.

"Sir I believe that the second one is perfect for the bast... I mean prisoner." Ochi laughed on the inside at Sasuke face 'take that you heartless bastard'

"Brilliant, GUARDS, get Sasuke prepped and ship off to the boar demons in the south"

Sasuke was then dragged out of the office.

"Oh and take Pinkie to have her tongue cut out, her womb shut down and given to the whore house" Kaze couldn't help but feel pride in himself as he saw Pinkie pale and shake with tear pouring down her face.

"That was fun, oh Hoshiko, bring in Angels friends and Angel himself please."

"Are you going to tell him what you did to the Uchiha and Haruno" Ochi looked at Kaze knowing the answer was no.

"No he can't know he'll be angry, he has a sensitive heart and spirit, and he'll blame it on himself. I can't allow that, I want to protect him. If I had my way I'd lock him in a room with everything his heart desires" Kaze's gaze turned soft as he thought of Naruto.

"Kaze-sama your guests are here as well as Naruto-sama" Hoshiko bowed and left the room before Naruto could protest to the name.

Kaze walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, spun him around and kissed him within an inch of his life.

Naruto dazed asked "What was that for?" Kaze placed his hand on Naruto's belly

"Am I not allowed to kiss my pregnant mate"

"Well yes you are…wait mate, you consider me you mate" Naruto had tears in his eyes.

Kaze looked deep into his eyes "Yes your MINE, my mate, my love, my Naruto"


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO, and I do not make any money from this story.

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

Chapter 9 – Epilogue

6 Months Later

"HOLY F***" was all that Kaze, Ochitsuita and Naruto's friends could hear coming from the hospital room that contained Naruto.

Kaze had decided to let Naruto's friends visit Naruto but they had to give warning first, mainly because he wasn't all that keen on having humans in his domain.

He was constantly informed about Sasuke and Sakura. It turned out that all the demons in the village found out what she had done to their beloved Naruto and treated her like scum and the worst types of demons use her, mostly the ones who got off on pain and torture.

Sasuke on the other hand was doing better though not by much, he was pregnant with his first child with many more to come and on top of that boar demons are not the friendliest and are quite vicious when they want to be. 'Oh well, not like I care' thought Kaze.

The door opened and the doctor walked out, he looked Kaze right in the eye and smiled.

"You can come in now, but only one at the moment he's tired and in need of rest"

When Kaze entered he saw a tired looking, yet beautiful Naruto, holding two squirming bundles.

Naruto looked up at him with tears in his eyes "Look at our beautiful baby boys"

Kaze saw two gorgeous blonde haired and ocean blue eyed babies staring at him (at least they look more like Naruto)

"What are their names"

"Akio and Takahiro"

"Perfect, Bright and Valuable, wonderful names"


End file.
